A variety of toys of skill are known. One variety is the class of gyroscopic toys. A toy of this type is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,615, in which a hexagonally-shaped element is fixed to a vertical shaft having a pointed end at its bottom. The device comprises a game board divided into squares. The shaft is rotatable on the board. Names and numbers are entered into squares on the board, indicating the results attained by the players by the rotation.
A gyroscopic toy is described in Hungarian Pat. No. 171,914 in which the playing field is a movable board. A gyroscope is brought into rotation on the board, and is to be moved along a predetermined path. A rotating mechanism is built into the gyroscope to insure approximately equal periods of rotation.
Another group of toys of skill comprises the various hand-driven hoops that are trundled along on the ground and enabling the performance of various activities.